Curiosity (Connor) Detroit: Become Human
by greysair
Summary: Tras una desafortunada discusión, Connor comienza a desarrollar eso que los humanos llaman 'Curiosidad'. "-¿Qué es echar un polvo?"
1. I

— ¿Polvo?

Me eché las manos a la cabeza, lo que me faltaba ahora.

— Sí, Connor. A esta mujer hace falta que le echen un buen polvo para ver si se le quita lo amargada.

— ¡Joder, Hank! ¡Cállate la maldita boca!

Y mientras miraba con absoluto desprecio al hombre mayor de pelo largo lleno de canas enfrente de mí, se desató la bomba.

— ¿Qué es _echar un polvo_?

 _"¡Oh, genial!"_ pensé.

Vi a Hank estamparse la mano derecha en la frente. Ahora se daba cuenta de su error.

— Búscalo, Connor. No tengo tiempo para explicártelo. —y comenzó a alejarse de allí.

— ¡No!—grité— No lo busques.

— ¿Por qué, Subteniente?

Decidí no contestarle. No valía la pena. Y mucho menos después de la mala hostia que tenía encima. Me di la vuelta, yendo por el camino contrario al de Hank. Ese viejo me las pagaría algún día.

¡No era mi maldita culpa el que mundo decidiese ponerse en mi contra! ¡Yo no tenía la culpa de que a los maniáticos les diesen por huir y a mí por correr tras ellos para atraparlos! ¡Y mucho menos tenía la culpa de que con mi torpeza –y mala suerte- me tropezase y se escapasen! Pero ¡Oh! ¡Oh sí! ¡No tenía la culpa de que mi primera reacción sea la de bajar todos los santos del cielo, maldecir al mundo y echarle la culpa de todo esto a Hank! ¡Por que sí, toda la culpa la tenía él! Si no tuviese que buscarlo a las tantas de la mañana por cada uno de los bares que suele frecuentar, tal vez, podría darme el lujo de dormir unas pocas horas más y ser una persona medianamente decente por las mañanas. Pero no. Nunca, en toda mi vida, me había gustado levantarme temprano y por ende, si por su culpa no puedo dormir… ¡lo lógico es que tenga una cara de perros a la mañana siguiente!

Sin embargo, mi cabreo no venía de no haber dormido más de dos horas por su culpa. No. Venía de que tenía la gran desfachatez de echarme en cara que mi mal humor se debiese a que me hacía falta un polvo.

¡Qué yo no tenía la culpa de que mi trabajo y él mismo, me ocupasen todas mis horas! Y además, quien querría estar con alguien que pocas, muy pocas veces estaba en casa un día entero. Que a las 12 de la noche recibiese una llamada para decirle que tenía trabajo y que buscase al Teniente Hank. Que incluso, en sus días libres, tampoco estaba por casa. Así que, ¿cuál era la solución? ¿Irme al Club Edén y alquilarme a un Androide solo para darle el gusto al imbécil de Hank? No, por supuesto que no.

Mañana es por fin mi tan ansiado día libre, y pido ¡no, ruego! Que nadie me moleste y me deje liberarme de este estrés.

— La televisión es una basura en estos tiempos. —bufé y seguí cambiando de canal.

Al rato de pasar y pasar me quedé embobada con una película. Era un romance y, por lo que había entendido hasta ahora, iba sobre una androide que se enamoraba de un humano. La película en sí estaba bien, el mensaje era correcto, pero te estaban dando a entender que ella no entendía las necesidades que él llegaba a tener. La siguiente escena era de ellos dos en la cama, enseñándole a ella otras formas de demostrar amor.

Apagué la televisión, aquello me estaba incomodando.

Suspiré y me quedé mirando el techo de mi salón desde el sofá. Mi mente comenzó a divagar, a irse, a imaginarse cosas.

Volví a suspirar. Finalmente, las palabras de Hank me habían afectado. Era humana, joder. Necesitaba el cariño de otras personas, así como también contacto. ¿Pero que podía hacer?

No quería pensar en ello, pero ahora no podía sacárseme de la cabeza. Comencé a mover las piernas, a hacer presión con los muslos. Empecé a mover mis manos por todo mi cuerpo mientras a la vez dejaba a mi mente volar.

Pasaron los minutos y la manta que me cubría comenzó a sobrarme. Hacía como -4 grados fuera, aunque era normal para aquella época del año. Seguí haciendo fricción con los muslos, estaba comenzando a sentir ese cosquilleo que te avisa de que ya es momento de que le pongas atención a esa zona en concreto. Mi mano derecha comenzó a deslizarse lenta y tortuosamente hacía allí y cuando estaba a punto de empezar con lo importante, sonó el timbre.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y fui consciente del lugar y situación. Me encontraba con la respiración acelerada, probablemente tuviera las mejillas y labios rojos y a parte de la maraña de pelo que se me había formado en la cabeza, tenía la ropa echa un desastre. Pero eh, tenía a alguien esperando en mi puerta y no muchos más segundos para reaccionar, ordenarlo todo y abrirle a quien fuese que había osado en interrumpirme en aquel momento.

Abrí la puerta.

— Hola, Subteniente.

— C-Connor— espeté con sorpresa—, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Sé que hoy es su día libre, pero desde ayer he tenido unas cuantas dudas y quería resolverlas.

— Claro, pasa pasa.

Me eché hacia un lado para que pudiese entrar. Lo guié hasta el salón y le ofrecí sentarse en el sofá. Estuve tentada en ofrecerle también algo de beber, pero me abstuve justo a tiempo por obvias razones. No es que considerase a Connor un trozo de plástico como hacía Hank, pero no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo por una estúpida costumbre que mi madre me había inculcado. Desde que la Revolución de los androides había terminado sin incidente, Connor había vuelto diciéndonos que había abierto por fin los ojos.

Hank y yo nos alegramos por él. Nosotros ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estaba empezando a experimentar emociones humanas, pero él se negaba una y otra vez diciendo que sus autoevaluaciones no le habían aportado indicios de divergencia. Ahora, medio año después de aquello, Connor se había deshecho del Led característico de los androides y joder, ahora me costaba un mundo descubrir en que podía estar pensando. Por lo que, justo en el momento en el que nos encontrábamos no tenía mucha idea de cómo tratarle.

— Bueno, cuéntame ¿qué pasa?

Me pareció ver que no estaba muy seguro de cómo empezar a hablar.

— Verá, desde la discusión entre usted y el Teniente…

— Vamos, Connor, no me trates de usted. Ahora no estamos en el trabajo.

Sentí que gracias a eso se había ¿relajado?

— Pues me estuve preguntando que a qué se refería el Teniente con _"echar un polvo"_ y—dejé de mirarlo y suspiré— aunque le perseguí durante un buen rato, continuó diciéndome que lo buscase.

— Oh no, Connor, no. Dime que no lo has buscado.

— Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo, Sub… Jodie.

Comencé a frotarme la sien. Presentía que aquello no podía terminar bien.

Debido a mi falta de palabras, Connor continuó hablando.

— Parece ser que _"echar un polvo"_ es una forma vulgar de referirse al acto sexual.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?¬— pregunté ante el repentino silencio. Me sorprendía lo simple que había resultado el asunto.

— Debido a que esta información no me revelaba el significado tras las palabras del Teniente, indagué un poco más en el asunto.

Oh, ingenua de mí. Nada puede ser simple si procede de Connor. Nota mental, hecha.

Al ver que ahora tenía toda mi atención, continuó:

— El acto sexual es deseado por los humanos. Parece ser que es una forma de liberar estrés. Entiendo que a eso se refería el Teniente.

— Exactamente a eso.¬— suspiré. — Bueno entonces asunto zanj-

— Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

 _"No, Connor, te lo suplico. No me hagas explicarte como se hacen los niños humanos."_

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre _sexo_ y _hacer el amor_?

Continuará...

¿Qué dirá Jodie ante esa pregunta? ¿Conseguirá saciar la curiosidad de Connor?

¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. II

De acuerdo. Eso. No. Me. Lo. Esperaba. Si pudiese definir mi cara en este preciso instante sería una mezcla entre _póker face_ y absoluta sorpresa.

— Emm…bueno…d-digamos que el sexo es eso…solo sexo, mientras que hacer el amor es algo más… ¿profundo?

 _"Deberían darme un premio por 'Best Explanation Ever'."_

— A ver, como te lo explico. — me apreté la cara con ambas manos mientras pensaba— En el sexo no hay sentimientos implicados, es decir, puede ser entre dos personas conocidas, desconocidas, que estén en una relación o incluso que sean solo amigos. Pero hacer el amor es… profundo en el sentido de que hay sentimientos de por medio. Que quieres o amas a la otra persona y te preocupas por ella. Que más que recibir placer prefieres darlo y ver como la otra persona disfruta gracias a ti. — hubo un breve silencio— ¿Me has entendido?— pregunté finalmente con duda. No es que fuera una persona que supiera explicarse bien. Por algo Fowler odiaba mis informes.

Connor se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo. Me limité a observarle en silencio, analizando su inescrutable expresión. Sentí que en ese momento debía dejarlo solo, así que me levanté a por un vaso de agua.

Me quedé pensativa apoyada en el mesado de la cocina. Entendía la curiosidad de Connor sobre el tema, pero no entendía el porqué de diferenciar entre una cosa u otra.

— Jodie.

— ¿Umm?

— Entiendo todo lo que has dicho, pero entonces, ¿por qué?

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— Porqué parece que necesitas que haya sentimientos si tú misma dices que es solo sexo.

No pude responder, las palabras se quedaron a medio camino.

— Connor, no…— le di la espalda. — No es como tú crees, no podrías…

— ¿Entenderlo?—se formó un pequeño silencio— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy un Androide? ¿Crees que porque soy un Androide no puedo tener sexo o no puedo hacerte el amor?

— ¿Qué?— lo encaré.

— Sé que soy nuevo en esto de los sentimientos, pero sé, que esto que siento cuando estoy contigo es lo que vosotros llamáis amor.

Sentí como posaba su mano en mi mejilla mientras finalizaba aquella frase. No sé qué demonios podría estar dándole a entender mientras lo miraba a los ojos con la boca entre abierta, intentando soltar alguna que otra frase medianamente coherente, pero, tal vez, sea lo mismo que quiere mi subconsciente.

Lo vi acercarse, lento, pero firme. Sirviéndose de su mano como excusa. Cerré los ojos cuando su nariz rozó la mía. Y me alegré cuando sus, extrañamente cálidos y suaves labios, se posaban sobre los míos.

Pasaron unos horribles y torpes segundos en los que ninguno se movió. Pero, yo, tal vez y solo tal vez, no quería terminarlo así que comencé a moverlos, lento, sintiendo como él hacía lo mismo. Llevé mis manos primero a su pecho y después, cuando aceleramos el ritmo, los crucé tras su cuello. Él por su parte, dejó su mano en mi mejilla y con la otra me acercó más a él.

Comencé a sentir la falta de oxígeno un poco antes de lo que me hubiese gustado, así que me vi obligada a distanciarme. Mantuvimos la cercanía por unos instantes, pero después me separé de él.

— Deberías dejar de comer cosas que contengan tanto azúcar, no son buenas para tu salud.

— Connor…—giró la cabeza esperando mi respuesta— deberías irte. —dije sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque las cosas no son tan fáciles como tú crees!

— No son fáciles porque no dejas que lo sean.

Se giró y se dispuso a irse. Lo vi rodear el sofá y maldije internamente a la vida, al mundo y, sobre todo, a él.

Corrí, corrí hasta llegar a él y lo agarré por el brazo. Él se giró y al momento lo besé. Lo besé rápido y con necesidad. No necesitó nada de tiempo en seguirme el ritmo.

 _"Maldito."_ pensé. _"Seguro que lo tenías todo malditamente planeado."_

Continuamos besándonos en medio del recibidor. Le quité la chaqueta que traía y él bajó la cremallera de la mía. Por lo que recordaba de nuestra conversación en el sofá, venía vestido de forma casual, sin el característico traje de siempre.

Cuando él me quitó la chaqueta y yo me disponía a levantarle el jersey, cesó todo movimiento.

Lo miré. En algún momento debí de haber pasado mis manos por su pelo, porque lo tenía todo desordenado al contrario de siempre. Le acaricié la mejilla por intuición mientras me fijaba en sus ojos café, esperando un porqué a esa pausa. La respuesta la encontré en sus manos, que me alzaron sin ningún esfuerzo. Crucé ambos brazos tras su cuello y afiancé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Comenzó a subir las escaleras al primer piso.

 _"¿Habrá sido capaz de buscar los planos de mi casa?"_ Pensé cuando llegamos a mi habitación sin haberle dicho nada en ningún momento.

Me depositó suavemente en el suelo, y sin perder tiempo, volvimos a nuestra anterior labor de besarnos. Esta vez, logré quitarle el jersey con éxito y él hizo lo mismo con el mío. Me quedé totalmente embobada con el cuerpo perfectamente esculpido que tenía. Me atreví a tocarlo, temiendo sentir el tacto del plástico. Por alguna razón, tuve exactamente la misma impresión que con sus labios. Supongo que es normal. Consciente e inconscientemente sé que no es humano y mi mente no deja de buscar pruebas que me lo confirmen. Pero no. Lo que sentí fue piel, así como el movimiento de algo dentro de su pecho. Aquello era tan sumamente real, se sentía… se sentía humano.

Lo miré a los ojos totalmente fascinada por esa idea. Mi mente acababa de aceptarlo.

Atacó mi cuello sin piedad y comenzó a avanzar. Me senté en la cama, observándolo desde abajo, así que me deslicé hacia dentro y el comenzó a acercárseme cual gato. Volvimos a besarnos y comenzar la última batalla por ver quién desvestía antes a quién.

Había ganado él. Siempre conseguía hacerlo.

Estaba totalmente entregada a las sensaciones, a sus labios que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, que en ningún momento me pregunté cómo podía estar él haciendo esto.

Y, entonces, lo sentí. Lo sentí entrar. Lo sentí llegar profundo. Y también lo sentí gemir.

Lo vi alzarse y percibí como me cogía de la cintura, pero no pude ver nada más. Cerré los ojos totalmente maravillada. Comenzó con un vaivén lento, pero certero, que me hizo arquear la espalda de placer. De un momento a otro aceleró el ritmo y se dejó caer junto a mí. Lo abracé por el cuello a la vez que me besaba, ahogando cada gemido que me arrebataba. Luego se apropió de mi cuello y me sentí volar. Comencé a gemir más fuerte, más rápido. Y él me correspondió con sus movimientos.

— ¡C-Connor!

Seguí diciendo su nombre con cada bocanada de aire, aferré mis piernas a sus caderas, dejándole bien claro que no iba a dejarlo ir. No ahora. No cuando estaba tan cerca. Entonces lo sentí. Sentí como se alzaba de nuevo, como posaba una de sus manos en mis caderas y la otra en aquel botón rosado de entre mis piernas. Entonces, reconocí mis propias palabras en aquel acto:

 _Más que recibir placer prefieres darlo y ver como la otra persona disfruta gracias a ti._

Y junto a él, me dejé perder en la inmensidad del cielo que se acababa de abrir ante mí.


End file.
